Night of Carmilla
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: (Contains nudity) My night with Carmilla, i knew what she was but she was so beautiful i couldnt stop loving her and her to me.


Night of Carmilla

Castlevania

The full moon's light reflected on the dancing ripples of the lake, the air around me was freezing my throat was sore with chilled breath. Picking up the last of my fishing hooks the mountain echoed of crying wolves. Their calls were enough to frighten any local in these dark times and was dangerous to be out here since everyone feared the night. the castle itself towered over the village on the mountain side of cold blackness echoing the screeching of bats within the towers erecting over the snow-topped mountains. I on the other hand was calm for the sight of castle brought many terror, it brought me a happiness many would see unnatural. Suddenly the air grew cold and still, turning round, She, stood there.

Not far from me dressed in black robes exposing her stomach and parts of her large breasts her eyes glowed red through the mist. My heart started to pound out of fear and surprisingly a sense of thrill that I had never felt before, I knew it was her using her magic until she looked at me with her glare and smiled recognizing me, sighing in relief I relaxed watching taking her steps on the cold grass.

Her robes slid down her shoulders and sides dropping on her ankles. Standing bare-naked her skin was as white as the snow. Her hair was black like coal with loose curls like her sharpened fingernails. I stood waiting for her watching her smile with her black lips. Suddenly she was standing in front me without even me watching, she was so beautiful unlike anything I'd ever seen before pacing around me. Her fangs frightened me when ever she smiled I could still see their sharpness like white needles caressing her hands around me.

Trousers fell standing in my skin like her. She gasped sniffing my skin entwining her arms from behind her leg hooked. Her skin was cold like the ice growing warmer with every touch. Snarling she licked the skin of my neck caressing her entire self, "Make me warm again." She whispered.

Without warning she grabbed my front, I'd entered her, holding her as she hooked her leg around my hips. Her skin was like the pleasant touch of silk kissing her cold shoulders. Her thrusts were powerful gasping with such ecstasy she wouldn't stop and I had become overpowered by her digging my fingers into her skin. The more powerful she screamed bearing her fangs she wouldn't stop growing wild like a wolf.

Suddenly her nails scratched me deep down my back screaming my head back. She swung from behind licking the blood down my skin. My heart was pounding in anger and disgust wanting to turn but it wasn't like any pain I've felt. Her breasts pressed drinking the last drop dripping from her fangs with a satisfied grin. I turned and kissed her pressing myself hard into her lips like she did to me. The kiss hurt my lips wrapping my arms around her she smiled beneath.

Her eyes were red but not like blood the kind of red I'd never seen before like lust itself was inside her. She smiled cupping my cheek she kissed me digging her nails into my skin laying ourselves on the grass.

Her beautiful body was warm pulling back her leg. Kissing her neck she gasped bearing her fangs from the affection I gave her I didn't want to stop, feeling my whole body shaking from my heart beat unlike anything I'd felt before, cupping her breasts caressing her naked sides she gasped clinching her eyes in shameless lust.

She turned me over so quickly her strength was unbelievable. Staring up she kept me pinned rubbing her hands around my chest riding me with powerful thrusts.

I don't know how long we were there for: what felt like minutes turned into hours or more but didn't care I felt freedom like I'd never felt. Still atop she kissed me riding me like a man to a woman. Moving my hands up her sides with arms above her hair like a belly dancer. Staring up at the sky the moon reflected in her eyes shrinking her pupils bearing her fangs at the sky the bats flew above us. My blood turned and without knowing she threw self at my shoulder.

I yelled feeling them sink deep beneath the skin at first it was painful but quickly I was overcome with ecstasy and a feeling of overwhelming happiness of love through my body. She licked her stained lips dripping from her chin like the taste of honey on bread. My skin ran with a tremendous ecstasy the sight of her became the warmth of summer. She smiled in delight rubbing each other's noses like cats when they meet. Gently we kissed moving my fingers through her soft hair. We hooked hands beneath the shadow of her castle: The Castle of Carmilla. Hours making love I finally fell resting against her chest breathing deeply. Stroking me she smiled widely holding me close.

"Why didn't you turn me?" I whispered gently. She smiled looking down at me, "Because you are my summer in a never-ending winter. And I cannot take that away from you, my love. To feel your warmth is something I wish to cherish in my life in eternity." And yet couldn't resist her just the feel of her skin brought me happiness meeting our lips she held me tight throughout the night.


End file.
